


“她哭了”

by 2000Lava



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, 非国设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000Lava/pseuds/2000Lava
Summary: 给朋友的生贺。
Relationships: Belarus/Female Poland
Kudos: 2





	“她哭了”

我拢上裙摆，躲在一边小心翼翼地朝屋子里探头，里面沉沉的松明光亮不安地驱散着一圈圈阴影。那位向来以冷脸示人的阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐一定是在偷偷落泪哩！可怜的姑娘，如果她去的是我们的教堂就不会遭遇这样的祸端了。我难过地替她在胸前画了个十字。可是也听不到抽泣声，潘妮只是低着头，背还是挺得一样直，如果不是注意到了衣摆的晃动我也不会知道她在发抖。先前菲利克斯那群男人听到她说自己没事后便再也不给予更多的关心、说着还有什么公事要处理就离开了，女人的情绪和需求在他们眼中的重要性甚至比不上一只闯入田地的野兔，他们只觉得这麻烦。所以现在我出现在了她的面前。她瞪大了眼睛，一定是被吓了一跳，这也是当然的——即便有被匆忙擦去，但水的痕迹在干燥的脸上显眼得很。她一定是想质问我这有些不道德的跟踪与偷窥行为，可是张开的嘴却也尴尬地没有发出任何声音，这下子没能控制住的眼泪又悄无声息地滑下来了。我赶紧上前，结果踮起脚尖的时候差点就摔到扑上她的身子了，一只手不礼貌地扯住了她的衣服才保持住平衡。我抬头用另一只手的掌心抹开了她的那珠泪水，滋润她快要皲裂的皮肤，触碰到的脸上那一层细细的绒毛像是雪花的精灵。阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐没有躲开我，只是绷着脸扇了扇她的睫毛，我管不了那么多，稀里糊涂地跟她说着：“虽然不见你笑过，但是只有我见着你这回哭泣，也真是难得的纪念。赶紧坐下来让我能吻吻你吧——因为没有谁能听到你的祷告和忏悔，所以让我来吻走你的悲哀和沉痛，这样你就可以不用再哭了。”


End file.
